Short Stories
by lossie2002
Summary: Short stories


_**These are a series of short stories based of off images or songs, available on Wattpad or this website.**_

 _ **kylux (Kylo Ren x General Hux) Star Wars**_

Everything was so dark. I couldn't see anything but I felt so cold, like I was resting in snow. Then I felt the pain, spreading throughout my body like wild fire, burning like acid and paralyzing me like venom. I could feel my breath hitch, waves of sharp, agonizing pain flowing across my chest, shoulder, hips, and face. I try to move, soft whimpers escaping my lips. This warmth that I feel, I suddenly realise that it's my blood. I panic. I lay there for what seems like an eternity, the unforgiving snow piercing me with it's frozen touch. There's a noise coming closer, oh god, is this where I die? Alone and forgotten by the galaxy, how would grandfather react? I manage to open my eyes to look at the thing that could either save me or kill me. Disbelief courses throughout me, disbelief and confusion. Before I could mutter anything, I lose consciousness. Hux... you came back for me.

I'm surrounded by darkness, still. Although this time I feel more comforted. Gone are the life draining chills of the cold, replaced by a welcoming warmth. I'm no longer tense, knowing I was safe from harm, safe from Death. What is it like to die? Was grandfather scared when he reached his demise or did he accept and welcome it? That's another question for another day. I knew I was conscious as I was experiencing all these feelings and asking myself all these questions, feeling the force course throughout my veins... yet, my eyes wouldn't open, it's like I'm trapped in an never ending slumber yet I'm aware of it. Oh how I want to open my eyes and look around, to be back to my usual self, fighting for the Sith, fighting for the First Order, making my grandfather proud.

My eyes move around but they won't open. I can tell that I'm not moving, I can still feel and hear what's around me. Wait... there's someone there. Someone beside me. Who? They're quiet, I can't tell who it is. Maybe a doctor, who else would bother to see me? I try to reach out, to show some sign that I'm awake but nothing happens. Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with tiredness and mentally I fall into a void of unconsciousness, to which I'm not sure if I'll awake from.

I awoke again a few hours later, or I hope it was. My eyes flutter open however half of my vision remains black. I move my hand up towards my face, feeling the rough fabric of the bandages that are wrapped around my face. Rey. She struck me across the face with that lightsaber. I better have a cool scar! I attempted to sit up, resting on my elbows for support but I'm instantly frozen in pain, a shape yelp escaping my lips. I notice someone suddenly jolt at my sudden cry of pain, my eyes widening as I realised who it was. Ginger hair neatly combed, a First Order uniform that never has a single crease, and that face that never fails to look unimpressed or just done with everything. General Hux. He saved me. He was the one that stayed by my side?

In a fit of concern, Hux forces me to lay back down, stating that I must rest if I wish to recover and continue my work. For once, I listened to him, obeying his orders. I just stare at him, confusion shining in my eyes, gently frowning. I wanted answers, I needed answers. I tried to speak but my voice came out raspy and rough, immediately sending me into a coughing fit. Quickly, Hux grabbed the glass of water that rested on the table beside my bed, holding the cool glass against my damaged lips. I didn't hesitate to drink the water that was offered, feeling better and less weak as I could feel the cold substance soothing my throat. Gratefully muttering a thank you, I watched as Hux placed the glass back in its original spot, turning his attention back to me. Once again I stared at him, prepared to ask my question, hoping to get the answer I was looking for.

"Why did you come back for me?" I asked, although it came out as a weak murmer, did Hux hear me? I was about to ask it again before I was interrupted by the general.

"You're resourceful to the First Order, you're an ally, Snoke ordered for your return" Hux answered in that professional manner that annoyed me so. His face was devoid of all emotion as if he didn't care, but I knew Hux wasn't the one for expression.

Looking away, I stared at the ceiling. That response hurt. I couldn't figure out why, Hux had never shown compassion to anyone, especially not to me and I wasn't bothered by his cold and cruel remarks, why is now different? Is it because I'm in a weak state physically and mentally? That must be it. Get it together Kylo. I let out a sad sigh, sounding disappointed, gritting my teeth as I try to keep my anger contained, not wanting to injure myself further.

"Do you even care?!" I blurted out, catching the general off guard as he probably didn't expect an outburst from me. I refused to look at him, too angered but also too afraid. I felt something I'd never felt before, compassion. It was strange to me, I wasn't used to feeling this, I both hated it but embraced it, this compassion made it worse, as if I was afraid that Hux would hate me. What has gotten into me?

I hear Hux sighing irritably. I knew it. I go silent, a burning feeling rising in my chest, spreading like a plague. I'm such a fool. My eyes held a new found sadness within them, as if my heart had been stabbed with a burning knife, causing me pain I don't need to experience right now. I was about to apologise, to dismiss the question and pretend it never happened. Well, that was until...

I felt a little kiss on the cheek.

Surprise flooded me as I glanced towards the general. He smirked at me triumphantly, as if he'd just completed a mission or got bragging rights or something. "Kylo, you idiot" he said, gently ruffling my hair as he stood out, soon waltzing out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. A smile formed on my face, a warm feeling flooding throughout my chest, except this one was kind, this one I welcomed.


End file.
